


A Flick of Gold, the Colour Rush

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: When a person is continually faced with oppression, they come to welcome its presence. [...] I... experienced it first-hand for many years.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	A Flick of Gold, the Colour Rush

**Author's Note:**

>   * cw: mentions of canon-typical violence; mentions of past child abuse/neglect
>   * beta by sparrow @ikuzonos, thank you c: 
> 


Today was brutal. The timers in the factory were incredibly frustrating, and Ann's feet really hurt from sprinting from one station to another, Ryuji cursing behind her back as he tried his best to keep up. The Shadows weren't exactly a breeze either, and Ann is pretty sure that if it wasn't for all the Mediaramas thrown around, her arm would definitely  _ still _ be broken outside the Metaverse. It's not, thankfully, she notices as she hoists up the bag with her textbooks and weaponry, getting off the train at the Shibuya station.

When she looks around, she spots a familiar face in the crowd. She waves to Yusuke, who nods back and walks up to her. "Ann. Do you need anything?" he asks politely.

Ann regards him, searching his features. The healing didn't work so well on him, so he still has a visible bruise on his cheek, as if he got punched. And  _ that _ kinda makes her realize that she does feel a bit worried about him.

"Yeah, actually I do," she says after a beat. "Do you wanna go get some coffee and talk?"

"I don't see a reason not to," Yusuke says with a little bow of his head, "considering my curfew isn't until a few more hours. I trust you know a pleasing place."

"Of course I do," Ann grins up at him. "Follow me."

It doesn't take even five minutes before they're in a nearby Starbucks. Yusuke looks around, confused, and Ann has to bite the inside of her cheek so she won't laugh. She gets their orders and goes back to the table where he's waiting for her, frowning.

"This location is nothing like Leblanc," Yusuke proclaims as Ann hands him his green tea latte.

"I know, I know." She takes a sip of her hot chocolate and decides to get to the point before Yusuke gets too riled up by the surroundings. "We'd go there, but I kinda wanna ask you about something in, um, private."

He nods, but appears nervous. "Yes, indeed. Well, go ahead."

"Yusuke," Ann begins. Her throat feels tight, but she swallows hard and carries on, "When we were in the Palace and got to, you know, those employees, you said this thing about...  _ you know. _ Welcoming the presence of oppression, I think." She lets out an unexpectedly shaky breath. "And you having experienced it, the abuse and all. So... yeah. I wanna know how– how you're holding up."

Yusuke watches her with an unreadable expression, but his fingers, folded around the cup, are trembling. Ann sees it out of the corner of her eye and, without much thought, puts her hands over his. It seems to help, because Yusuke blinks, as if in surprise, and makes a small smile.

When he speaks up, he sounds calm. "I'm doing alright, I suppose, if you're so kind to ask, thank you. I have tried my best to express my feelings about that— that entire ordeal by painting, which has quite helped."

"Good," Ann says and withdraws her hands to drink her chocolate again. A thought strikes her, so she sets down the cup and asks, "Have you tried talking to a psychologist? Because Shiho has been visiting one a lot and she's very happy about it."

"I don't think it would be the best for me," Yusuke says with a scowl. Ann rolls her eyes. Sheesh, just like Ryuji.  _ Dumb boys. _

"You can at least try," she suggests as sweetly as she can, but Yusuke just grimaces again. "Please? Akira knows a doctor, I could ask him to find someone you'd tolerate. Heck, I'm sure I could even find a way for you to repay me, if that's what's stopping you." She bats her eyelashes, causing Yusuke to sigh.

"I suppose I could," he says and Ann feels so proud.

"See? You're gonna be okay, I promise!" She pauses. Murmurs, "Because you will... Right?"

"Most certainly," Yusuke declares. With a wry little smile, he says, "Because at this point I've been at the lowest point. What more could go wrong?"

Dumb, dumb boys. Ann smacks him on the arm, but can't really stop herself from grinning back.

He better assist her with her next shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> comment/kudo if you read/liked, that'd be very welcome 💙  
> title from oh wonder's song 'keep on dancing' - quite a lovely one, i might add c:  
> written a few weeks ago bc i really like me that ann&yusuke friendship. they're so sweet together 💙  
> as usual - my socials are all @soniagiris, come hang out if you wanna!!! (btw i'm looking for ppl willing to beta a few of my fics, so hmu on twt/tumblr if you're willing ✌️)


End file.
